Color My World, Soul
by DearJournal
Summary: After her mother passes away, Maka Albarn is to live with her aunt and attend a new high school where she meets a boy named Soul, a youthful, optimistic boy who looks forward to nothing but the brightest in the future. Soul x Maka
1. A New Start

WARNING!! Some characters will be a little out of character in the beginning, but I will try to keep them in character as much as possible. Thank you and proceed :]

* * *

**_'If life is so fair, why do roses have thorns? If life is so fair, why do the good die young? If life is so damn fair, why does everyone have to leave me?'_**

* * *

Maka sat crouched down on the wooden floor at the corner of the room as relatives, neighbors, and others whom she had never met before passed by the alter. Some people cried, some came by her and told her a few words of encouragement and others just spoke amongst themselves saying things like 'poor girl' or 'how unfortunate'. Of course Maka didn't want to hear their words of false hope, much more receive any pity from them. No one would understand what she was going through right now. NO ONE. She didn't bother trying to make others understand either. That would be a waste of her time. Maka continued sitting there in her own personal corner until everyone left, everyone, except her 'new family', formerly known as her aunt and uncle. Her aunt was the closest family member to her late mother. She agreed to take in Maka after her mother passed away. Her father was already remarried to a different woman and was already off starting his new life. She didn't understand how people can get over such a tragedy so quickly. Even after her parents divorced, didn't her father tell her that he still loved her and her mother? Didn't he tell her that he still cared about them two? If so, then how can he go on with his life when someone he supposedly 'cared' about is gone? Men were disgusting. Men were all _cruel._

"Maka! Let's get going darling. Your uncle already moved your belongings into our home. And starting tomorrow, you will be attending Death City High. Is that alright Maka? I know we're rushing things, but I thought it would be best if you were able to occupy your life a little more so you won't have to, …keep on lingering with your loss." her aunt said.

"That's fine." was Maka's reply. As she stood up to take one last look at her mother's picture on the alter. 'I won't be seeing you for a while mom, stay well.' Maka thought as she followed her aunt to the car waiting outside.

_

* * *

_

When she got to her new home, she slowly climbed up the stairs to her room. She barely made it up the staircase. What can you expect if you haven't ate for the two days? She laid on her bed and looked up at her ceiling. When her aunt or uncle came to check up on her, she closed her eyes and pretended to be. She kept thinking to herself over and over again, 'Maybe tomorrow will be a better day… right… who am I trying to fool', until she finally did fall asleep.

* * *

The next morning, Maka woke up. She was surprised at first wondering where she was until the memories of the previous events flooded into her mind. She looked at the hanger behind her door to see that her aunt had already got her uniform ready for her. It was a black blazer with a plaid skirt, a white blouse and a red bowtie and headband. She was glad the blazer was black. She didn't feel she'd want to wear different colors until she was done mourning her mother's death. When she walked downstairs, she was greeted happily by her aunt and a usual awkward nod by her uncle. She wanted to say something back, but couldn't get the words to come out of her mouth. So she just nodded back at them and walked out the door with her lunch box. She didn't like how her uncle and aunt were being so kind to her. It would be easier to for her to depart from them later on if they acted more cold towards her. They paid for all her expenses and even bought her a new bike to ride to school. Maka didn't want that.

Maka got on her bike and started heading towards the school. She saw the location on her way to her new home yesterday and the distance was fairly close. As she approached the gates of her new school, she collided with a boy with white hair. As both their belongings fell to the ground, the two scrambled for their books.

"Sorry!" the boy apologized as he collected his books and ran towards the bike racks.

Maka continued picking up her books when she noticed a unfamiliar text book. 'This isn't mine.' Maka thought. She opened up the cover to reveal the name Soul Eater Evans. 'Soul Eater Evans… what an odd name…' she thought as she locked her bike on a pole and went inside the school.

* * *

YATTA! FIRST CHAPTER DONE! I'm gonna be uber busy this week but I'll try update ASAP. THANK YOU AND LOVE YOU ALL! 3


	2. Let Me Introduce Myself

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but my writing and idea.**

* * *

Maka walked into the school and went into the administration office, where she got her schedule and a map of the school. She looked at the piece of paper and slowly started towards her first period History classroom. She wasn't in any hurry to get to class. When she finally arrived, she stood still outside of the door until the teacher motioned to her with his hand to come into the classroom.

"Everyone!" the instructor announced. "May I get your attention please! We have a new transfer student starting today! I hope that everyone will try to bond with her and treat her respectfully. Now-" he said as he looked facing Maka. "Would you introduce yourself?"

"…Maka Albarn…" Maka replied quietly. The teacher waited a few seconds until he realized that he wouldn't be hearing any more from Maka.

"Um, then why don't you sit over there Maka? The back corner window seat is open, you can sit next to Soul." the teacher told to her as he pointed to the only empty desk in the classroom. Maka looked over to her new seat and saw the boy from this morning. She started towards her desk as she ignored the frequent glances from the other students. Maka finally arrived at her seat and silently sat there, also ignoring the stares from the white haired boy sitting next to her.

"Psssst! You're the girl from this morning aren't you?" Soul whispered to her. Maka again ignored the boy but handed him over the textbook that she accidentally grabbed from him.

"It's yours." she said blandly.

"Oh!" the boy stated as he rummaged through his bag to find the same but newer copy of the textbook. He looked inside to check the name. "Here you go Maka! Sorry about that!" He said then lowered his voice when the teacher glared over at him for speaking too loudly in class. The boy quickly scribbled something onto a small post-it then tossed the note over to Maka's desk after folding it neatly into a small smaller square. "My name's Soul by the way." he whispered to her with a friendly wave.

Maka unfolded the note and read the contents. The note read, 'I'm pretty sure you don't have any plans for lunch, and I'm sure you're dying to get to know a cool guy like me, JK, but wanna have lunch together?' Maka didn't look back to Soul, but re-folded the note and then put it inside her pencil case. Soul smiled at her, he took that as a yes.

* * *

After her classes were over, it was finally time for lunch. Maka tried to pretend that Soul's offer never happened. Soul, noticing this, got a hold of Maka's wrist with a slight force and pulled her along with him as he started going to what seemed to be the roof of the school. Although she was resistant at first, she gave in and reluctantly let him have it his own way. 'Just this once…' she told herself. When they finally got to the rooftop, some others sat there then turned and greeted Soul.

"Hey guys! Look what I caught!" Soul said as he continued to pull Maka towards the group. "This is Maka guys! And Maka, these guys are like my best friends." he recited their names as he pointed to each one of them sitting in their little circle. "This is Kidd, Patty, Liz, Tsubaki and Black Star!" he said to her. Maka nodded to show him that she heard him.

"SOUL'S FOUND HIMSELF A GIRL, KIDD!" Black Star teased.

"Aw gee Star, is it possible for you to say anything that's not retarded?" Soul joked back. The others laughed at the two as they continued to eat their lunch.

* * *

After lunch was over, Maka walked beside Soul to get back to their class. After walking about halfway to the classroom, Soul slowed to a halt.

"Wanna be friends?" he asked Maka. Maka gave him a strange look.

"What are you talking about?" she questioned.

"I'm just wondering." Soul said as he laughed to himself.

"This is a weird way of approaching someone, I don't even know you."

"I'll take that as a yes!" Soul said as he jogged happily towards the classroom. Maka sighed and steadily followed behind him.

* * *

The rest of the day went by like a blur. After school finally ended, she checked her cell phone to see a couple of text messages left by her aunt and uncle. 'Maka-chan! Please meet us at the general hospital! It's on the way towards home! We've got some good news! See you soon!' the text message read. As she walked towards the main entrance, she heard a familiar voice.

"EY! Maka wait up! Maka!" Soul shouted as he trotted after Maka. Maka continued to walk, keeping her pace when she heard a sudden thud behind her. She turned around to see Soul collapsed behind her.

"OH MY GOSH! SOMEONE HELP!" she shouted as teachers rushed to the two. An ambulance soon arrived and carried Soul out on a stretcher. The pediatricians dragged Maka into the vehicle and started questioning her with questions such as 'How did he collapse?' 'How was he earlier in the day?' and etcetera. Maka just stood there completely horrified by the sudden event.

When they arrived at the hospital, Soul was rushed into the emergency room while Maka stayed outside in the guest room. Her aunt and uncle spotted her and ran towards her.

"Maka-chan! Maka-chan! Guess what?! I'm pregnant!" her aunt told her. "Aren't you happy?!" they shouted gleefully.

"Uh, yeah. Gratz." she said.

"Awww! Thank you Maka-chan! Now should we get going?"

"Uh… sure…" Maka said as she followed after her aunt and uncle. As she continued home with her aunt and uncle, Maka couldn't help but keep on thinking about Soul. 'Is he okay? Why did he just collapse? Wait, I don't even really know him… I hope he'll be alright…' she kept on thinking to herself. 'Maybe I'll ask him about it tomorrow…'

* * *

Aha! Cliff hanger!~ Hope y'all enjoyed this chapter xD I'll update soon :D Hm, what's wrong with Soul?, you mught wonder... well, I'm not telling you! :P So stay tuned for the next chapter and keep on pondering that. 8D


	3. Leave My Sandwich Out of This

The next morning, Maka got on her bike as the day before and headed to school. As she was arriving closer to the school, she looked around for Soul. 'Why am I so anxious to see him? Wait, why am I even looking for him? No, anyone would be anxiously looking for him too if they saw him collapse out of the blue like that. Yeah, this is normal…' Maka convinced herself to think. She continued to walk around the halls to her homeroom when she saw a familiar face. It was the black haired boy with three stripes on his hair from lunch yesterday.

"Hey!" she shouted to him as she started running towards him.

"Me?" he asked while pointing to himself and looking around to see if she was referring to someone else.

"Yeah, you." she said out of breath, Maka wasn't the most athletic teen in the world. "So soul- is he here yet?"

"Nah, I don't think so, I wouldn't be surprised if he was out again." he said with a shrug.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well, didn't he faint yesterday?" the boy asked with the same tone of voice he was using from the start.

"And that's considered normal?" she asked him. "I don't think it's normal for people to just collapse like that out of nowhere…"

"Well, for Soul yeah. I guess his body gets stressed easily, or so he said. He started getting dizzy and stuff a few months ago and he told me that the doctor said it's just him growing and stuff, or something…" he said. "Anyways, don't worry about it. It's normal for Soul, but if you're that worried about him, just go visit him or something." the boy said and continued on to his own homeroom class. 'Rude jerk face.' Maka thought to herself. 'And he considers himself Soul's friend? WAIT NO! I shouldn't care… I'm not his friend either… well, he did ask me yesterday… WHAT WAS THAT? That's got to be the most retarded thing someone's ever asked me… AHHH GEEZ. Here I go again, overanalyzing things…' Maka shook he thoughts from her mind and continued onto her classroom.

* * *

Later that day, it was lunch time and Maka still hasn't seen Soul. 'Ah, now I feel like a loner. I've known that guy for just ONE DAY. Why am I feeling all lonely?!' she thought. As she opened her brown bag to take out her lunch, a group of girls approached her.

"Maka Albarn right?" one of the girls said.

"What's it to you?"

"The name's Karin, can you explain why you were with Soul yesterday?" she asked with a disgusted face.

"No reason, he just asked me to eat lunch with him. Is there a problem with that?" Maka replied coolly.

"YES THERE'S A PROBLEM WITH THAT! Soul belongs to ME, Maka! NOT YOU!!!" Karin shouted, now angrily.

"I never said I was going out with Soul. I never even said I was his friend. He just probably felt bad for me since I was the new kid." Maka said.

"That's not true!" another girl in the group shouted out. "Soul never talks to anyone that he's not interested in!!!"

"So what's so good about a happy-go-lucky bum like him? I don't see anything special about him."

"What do you mean there's nothing special about Soul? He's tall, good looking, good at sports! And you say he's nothing special?!" another girl shouted out.

"I seriously don't care guys. I could literally care less about your obsession over that guy, now if you'd leave me alo-" at that moment, Karin snatched Maka's lunch away from her hands and threw it onto the floor.

"Take this as a warning Maka Albarn, stay away from MY man." Karin said while giving Maka a death glare and then walking away with her clique. 'ARGH!!! WHAT'S WITH THAT GIRL?! AND WHAT THE HECK?! I EAT LUNCH WITH SOME RANDOM GUY AND NOW THE WHOLE FREAKING FEMALE POPULATION IS OUT TO GET ME?!' Maka thought as she picked up and then threw out her sandwich. She saw a blue haired boy covering his face outside the classroom door and occasionally peeking between his fingers to look at her.

"Um, may I help you?" Maka asked a little agitated now.

"Oh! Hey! How'd you see me?!" the boy asked. 'Is he seriously asking this?!' Maka wondered, but it seemed as though the boy was really serious.

"Uhhhh- just because YOU can't see me since you covered your face, that doesn't mean I can't see YOU." Maka said.

"DARNIT! Tsubaki is ALWAYS RIGHT! UGH… anyways, sorry I didn't help you out with dealing with Karin and stuff." Black Star said.

"WHAT?! Did you SEE those girls doing that to me? And all you did was JUST STAND THERE?!" Maka shouted at him angrily.

"Well. YEAH. I mean- it's YOU'RE problem after all. BUUUUUUT, I guess it is also partially my fault since Soul DID ask me to look out for you-- whoops! Wasn't supposed to tell you that!" Black Star said while covering his mouth with his hands.

"Huh? Wait WHAT?! That creeper! Why did he tell you to do that?"

"Uhh, WHAT TSUBAKI?! I DON'T HEAR YOU!!! I'LL COME RIGHT AWAY!!!" Black star lied and ran away. 'That was such an obvious lie… what an idiot…' Maka thought.

* * *

School was finally over and Maka was just glad the drama was over with. She was hungry too and was dying to get some food to eat back at home. When she was near the school gates, she saw Soul waiting for her.

'MAKA!' he mouthed to her while waving madly.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?! AREN'T YOU SUPPOSED TO BE AT THE HOSPITAL?!" she shouted.

"Awwww, you're worried about me?" Soul asked teasingly. "Of course, no one can stop themselves from thinking about such a cool guy like me!" Maka gave him a weird look. "Awwww, now you're blinded my coolness?"

"No, I'm blinded by how you're such a creep."

"NOOOO MAKA! Don't be like that!" Soul said. "How can you be so cold towards me even after I snuck out of the hospital to see you!"

"Why would you do that?!" she said.

"Cuz. I thought you might be worried."

"UGH. STUPID! If you're not feeling that well, go back to the hospital!!!"

"Only, if you take me there." he said as he winked at her.

"DUUUUUDE! Why are you so cheesy?!" at that moment, Karin came running from the school towards to the two, or more specifically to Soul.

"SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUL! Did you come here for ME?! Did you miss me THAT much?!" Karin said as she grasped Soul in an affectionate embrace.

"Karin, how many effing (Please pretend Soul is swearing ^ ^ I'm too ashamed to type out the actual word even if I censor it.) times do I have to tell you to stay the hell away from me?" Maka looked at Soul who at the moment seemed to be the coldest person on their planet. His eyes were blank and looked lifeless while his mouth went from a goofy smile into an angry scowl. She wasn't even sure if this person can be the same person from moments past even when she had been beside him the whole time. His personality has made a complete 180 degrees flip.

"Ohhhhh~ but Soul…" she said, now getting on her tippy toes to try to kiss him.

"Why don't you go sell yourself to some other guy hoe?!" he shouted at her and then started walking off the opposite direction while grabbing onto Maka's wrist.

"Soul.. SOUL! SOUL! SOUL! STOP!" Soul kept on walking as if he didn't hear Maka. "SOUL STOP! YOU'RE HURTING ME!" Soul came to a halt.

"OH! Sorry Maka!" he said. Soul was back to normal now.

"It's fine-" Maka said. "But what WAS that back there? You were like a complete different person!"

"Oh. Sorry about what happened back there. I'm a little introverted I guess. I don't really like associating with people I'm not close with. There's no need to anyway." he said.

"Uh… okay…"

* * *

Soul and Maka continued walking until they finally reached the house where Maka resided in.

"I thought I was supposed to take you back to the hospital?" Maka questioned.

"No biggie. I'll just head back by myself. Hey, this place kinda looks familia--" Maka's aunt opened the front gate.

"Maka! Welcome home and who's this you brought he- OH MY GOODNESS Sou-!" Maka's aunt was interrupted when Soul shook his head to signal her not to say anything.

"Heyy, Sorry Maka, I gotta get going now. See ya tomorrow!" he said as he started to run down the road.

"Kay." Maka said to him. When Soul was far away enough to not hear her, she asked her aunt, "Uh, Do you know him?"

"Uh, no! Anyways, let's get in for dinner Maka." she said as she walked toward the house. Maka stood continued to stand at the same spot. 'What was all that about?' she wondered. At that moment, two things were VERY clear to Maka. One- she was STARVING and Two- Her aunt was hiding something from her.

* * *

Thanks to all of you who read this chapter! I'm seriously just wingin' this story. I have no idea what's gonna happen from here. It just floooooooowed this way haha. I should really start making a story outline now. :) Thanks y'all for reading this!!

PS. Is anyone else annoyed by this random Karin character? I know I am haha. And in case you were wondering, YES, she is based off a true person :) The name has been changed to protect her whore of an identity lols

PPS. I'm done ranting now, but really, thanks for reading, favoriting and reviewing. It means a LOT!

PPPS. I love reviews haha :D


	4. He Plays Some Pretty Good Chopin

Disclaimer: I don't own anything besides my idea and my writing. I do not and never will own Soul Eater… unless I randomly come across the creator and happen to have a death note with me and write his/her name in it and then force them to handover a legal document that states that all Soul Eater related-ness -ness will belong to me after they die… Thank you :D Now that we got that over with, you may read on!

* * *

Maka couldn't help but to be curious about the relation between her aunt and her supposedly "new friend" Soul. She tried to ask her aunt many times, but her aunt kept on coming up with excuses like how she had to 'wash the dishes', 'do the laundry', 'cook' and etc. Now, thanks to her aunts many excuses, Maka was becoming even more curious. 'If it's really no big deal, then she wouldn't try so hard to make up so much excuses to avoid a simple question.' Maka thought to herself. It was a logical explanation wasn't it? One wouldn't try to hide secrets that weren't a big deal. It was also logical to become more curious about a question if people didn't answer it. Wasn't it?

* * *

It was finally dinner time. Maka sat across the table from her uncle as her aunt was still in the kitchen. Maka still felt a little awkward with her uncle. It's not like he was a bad guy or anything, it's just that he was really soft spoken. Maybe that's why he and her aunt got along so well. Her aunt talked a LOT and you know what they say, opposites attract. Maka thought that maybe she should take the first step and try talking to her uncle. They were going to be together for a while anyways. Well, until she finds another place to stay.

"Um, uncle. How was your day?" her uncle tore his eyes from the newspaper to Maka and smiled. Make didn't even know her uncle had to function to smile. He just seemed really shy and unapproachable that she probably made some assumptions that he was really serious.

"It was pretty busy, we had a lot of patients come in this week so we were busy all week. And yesterday's day off helped me get some sleep in so it wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. Thanks for asking." he said.

"Oh, what do you mean by patients?" her uncle chuckled when he heard her ask this question.

"Didn't you know Maka? I'm a doctor." Maka was very surprised by this new fact. Her uncle was a doctor?! She felt a little bit embarrassed. And then she felt a little sorry too. She felt bad about how she never even paid enough attention to her own uncle that she didn't even know what his occupation was.

"What hospital do you work at?" Maka asked in an attempt to continue the discussion.

"The one that's near your school, D.C. General Hospital."

"D.C.? That does that stand for?"

"D.C. stands for death city, like the name of this town, but it seemed to scare a lot of the patients… I wonder why?-" her uncle said seriously. 'What the? Is he seriously wondering why people would be scared of a hospital named Death City? If it was me, I wouldn't even trust my life to that hospital!!!' she thought. "-and that's why we changed the name to D.C. General Hospital." Maka's uncle proudly proclaimed. Just then, Maka thought of what she considered a pretty sly idea. She just remembered that, that was the hospital Soul was at recently. If her aunt wouldn't answer, why not ask her uncle?

"Hey uncle, do you happen to know a boy about my age named Soul?" she asked innocently. "He's one of my classmates and he passed out yesterday at school, I was worried. Is there something wrong with him?"

"Do you mean Soul Eater Evans? Well actually he's one of my-"

"JAAAAAAAAAAMES! Can you help me carry this?" Maka's aunt just HAD to walk in at the worst possible time. Maka sighed. It seems like she'd never figure this out. She'll try to trick her uncle into telling her another time. Until then, Maka will have to think of some ways to get her aunt to fess up too. Wait a second- why was she getting so into finding out about Soul anyways? She again convinced herself to think that it's "normal" for peers to care about each other.

* * *

The next morning, Maka woke up unexpectedly early. She hurriedly took a shower and checked to make sure she had all her homework done as usual. After she got dressed into her school uniform, she looked at the clock and noticed that she didn't need to rush after all. She still had about an hour and thirty minutes before she actually needed to head out for school. She went downstairs and saw her aunt tiredly walking into the kitchen.

"Auntie, do you need some help?" Maka offered.

"Oh! Maka! Why are you up so early? I'm sorry! I didn't even start making breakfast yet!" he aunt said apologetically.

"It's fine, I had a big dinner last night. I'll be fine." Maka said. "Oh I remember! I left some homework at school yesterday, I was supposed to wake up early so that I can finish it! I'll see you when I get back auntie! Byee!" Maka lied as she pretended to be in a rush.

Maka was only with her new family for a while but she was already starting to feel comfortable with them. She never anticipated to become so close with her aunt and uncle so quickly. It was hard not to get close to them. Her aunt and uncle were good people and it was apparent to anyone that they truly cared for her. Maka's lips slightly turned upward into a smile. Thinking that she had people who cared for her made her feel a little happier.

* * *

Maka continued to walk in the direction of the school. Walking was her only choice of transportation today. She left her bike at the school yesterday since Soul walked her home. Even though her only choice was to walk, she thought it was a good idea since it'll help her pass some time.

When Maka finally arrived at the school, she walked in and started to head towards her homeroom classroom. She still had about forty minutes before school actually started. Maka was just about to start walking up the stairs when she heard a soft tune coming from one of the hallways. Thinking that she had more than enough time to spare, Maka started toward the direction where the sound was coming from. When she got closer to the source, she realized the instrument being played was the piano. Maka was now standing in front of the door of where the music was coming from. When she peered into the window, she saw none other than Soul. 'Wow….' was the only word that came to her mind. Maka closed her eyes and started gently tapping her foot to the rhythm of the piano piece when the sounds came to a halt. Maka opened her eyes to see Soul staring at her.

"Maka?" he asked.

"Uh, I wasn't listening or anything… I just happened to pass by here." she said, her cheeks turning a light shade of pink. Soul laughed lightly.

"Why are you standing out there? You should've just came in." he said.

"'Cuz… I have other things to do! But since you're insisting that I come in, fine. Maybe just for a little bit." Maka said. Soul moved over a little bit to make space for Maka on the piano bench. He patted the space made for her, motioning to her to take a seat next to him. When Maka took a seat beside him, he put his hands on the black and ivory keys and started playing again. Maka observed as his fingers moved from key to key to make the beautiful sound. She closed her eyes again and placed her hand on the edge of the piano bench and tapped to the steady tempo of the piece. When the piece ended, Maka opened her eyes and looked at Soul.

"That was… okay…" Maka said trying to disguise how much she actually enjoyed his playing.

"That must mean a LOT coming from you." Soul joked.

"Hmph."

"So, did you like the piece I just played?" he asked as he tilted his head to one side. 'ARGHHHH, stop acting cute…' Maka thought to herself.

"It was… nice… it sounded familiar."

"Well, it should. It's a pretty popular piece." Soul replied.

"Oh." was Maka's reply. "What's it called?"

"Tristesse. Or Etude Op. 10 No. 3 by Chopin."

"Ah, I see… I've never heard of the title before… but I think I heard this song a couple of times before."

"Oh really? Where?" Soul asked.

"Well, when I was little, my aunt's friend's son played the piano. Our families were pretty close so I saw him every now and then and every time I saw him, I think he was playing this song."

"Oh really? What was he like?"

"To tell you the truth, I don't remember him that well. He didn't really talk much in general. But what I do remember about him is that he always had such a pained expression on his face… and that he was really, really good at the piano!"

"Really? So did you become friends with him?"

"In a sense I guess, he was the only I considered a friend when I was a kid. The time I met him was around the time my parents started talking about divorce. He was the only person that I felt comfortable talking to about personal stuff. Even though he didn't really say much, I felt like he actually listened to me."

"Oh and then what else?"

"There's not much after that, I moved away not too long after with my mom, but- I remember… on the day when I was moving, he, his mom, and my aunt and uncle came to say goodbye, and- he cried for me."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I wasn't much of a crier ever since I was little, so even when I was sad, I usually held in my tears, but that day- it was as if he was crying in my place for all the times that I did want to cry. It's kinda tough for me to explain."

"Ahhh… I see, so did you see that kid after that?"

"Nope-puh." Just as their discussion was coming to an end, the school's bell rang to alarm the starting of the first period class.

"SHOOT!" Maka shouted as she looked at the time. "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME IT WAS TIME FOR SCHOOL TO START?! NOW WE'RE GONNA BE LATEEEEE!" Maka complained as she started running out of the music room.

"Maka! Wait for me!" Soul shouted as he jogged after her. As Soul was running behind her, he couldn't help but feel a smile forming on his face. 'I'm glad you remembered me Maka.' he thought to himself as he continued to follow her to their homeroom class.

* * *

YAYYYYY! Another chapter done!!! I actually wrote this chapter a while ago but I forgot to upload it SORRY! OOOOH and I forgot the username of the person I promised this to but I promise someone that I'll try to make my chapters longer, so I promise that I'll try my best to make my chapters longer starting from chapter five! :D

...

ANYWAYS.... *Dramatic music* SOUL AND MAKA KNOW EACH OTHER?! OMGEEEE :D Lols but Maka doesn't know that her childhood 'friend' is actually Soul, just to clear things up. ARGHHH I'm so frustrated, I wanna write so much more but then I feel like I'm dragging O_O;; So yeah, This chapter will end here as it is. TEEHEE (Actually I'm just too lazy...) HARHAR. I willexplain more on how their relationship was and about the aunt and secrets situation in the upcoming chapters!!! ;) Am I uploading my chapters too quickly? LOLS I feel like I'm making you guys too spoiled since I'm updating pretty freaquently ;D JKJK But yeshhh hope this chapter was okay.

PS. The Chopin piece I mentioned in this chapter is a really sweet piano solo piece :) It's a song about a farewell I think between Chopin and his lover. It's pretty sad... :) But it's my fave by him so check it out if you wanna :)

PPS. Thanks for reading again! :D


	5. Happy Thanksgiving's Eve

* * *

Disclaimer: Blah Blah Blah, I don't own Soul Eater.

* * *

**THIS CHAPTER IS TAKING PLACE AFTER A MONTH TIME LEAP.**

* * *

BRNGGGG! The school bell rang to signal the end of the school day. It's been a little over a month since Maka's transferred into Death City High School and since her mother passed away. She's made plenty new friends as well as some enemies now. She also got more comfortable around her aunt and uncle who were taking care of her. Her aunt was almost two months pregnant and her stomach was slightly starting to grow. The leaves of all the trees in the city were now a shade of golden brown and variations of yellows and reds and to Maka's surprise, it was already time for Thanksgiving break. Tomorrow was actually the last day before break. She didn't realize how much time passed by. Although the break was only about a week long, Maka and her new friends already scheduled the whole week with plans and activities, such as hangouts, movie marathons and a Thanksgiving's Eve party. The Thanksgiving's Eve was new information to Maka, but Tsubaki quickly informed her on how they celebrated that day together with the group since they would be celebrating that actual holiday with their own families. This year, the party would be hosted at Kidd's house. Tsubaki also explained to Maka about how they've taken turns hosting the party since their third year in elementary school.

Maka started walking to the bike racks so she can get along hospital. She was supposed to bring a change of clothes to her uncle since he will be staying at the hospital working that night. Maka got on her bike and started towards the hospital. As she was peddling her way to her uncle's work place, she thought about the plan for the rest of the day. She already had a list of things to do.

1. She had to drop off the clothes to her uncle

2. She had to study for her Math, Science AND English exams which were all tomorrow

3. She had to finish her homework

4. She had to give Soul his homework…

That's right, Soul… the name lingered on her mind for a while. She hasn't seen for the past three days. The homeroom teacher instructed her to collect all of Soul's missed homework deliver it to him this morning. She didn't understand why the teacher chose her. It was probably since Maka sat closest to Soul. Maka continued on to the hospital.

* * *

When Maka finally reached the hospital, she went up to the main desk and asked of her uncle.

"I'm sorry, Dr. James Friedman is with a patient at the moment. Do you mind waiting?"

"Uh, actually I'm his niece and I just needed to drop off some clothes for him, he said he's staying at the hospital tonight. Is it okay for me to just drop it off at his office?"

"Hm," the secretary thought for a moment "I guess that'll be okay, but please make sure to not interrupt him please. His office room number is 207 in the neurology department."

"Yup, that's fine and thank you." Maka replied and started walking to her uncle's office. When she was outside the door that read Dr. James Friedman, she moved closer to the door to knock when she heard two voices. One belonged to her uncle and the other- it sounded familiar, but she couldn't quite remember who it belonged to. She slightly opened the door to see if she can squeeze the bag of clothes in when she saw the back of a familiar certain someone with messy white hair. 'Soul?' she wondered. She closed the door quietly. She decided that she'd wait by the door until both her uncle and Soul came out. It wasn't too long before the doctor and Soul walked out the door.

"Maka?!" her uncle questioned, surprised by the sudden visitor. "What are you doing here?!"

"Oh, Aunt Jesse told be to bring you some extra clothes for tonight."

"Oh… right, I did ask her to bring me some clothes… Did you wait long?"

"No, I just got here. Sorry, was I interrupting somethi-" at that moment, Soul walked out of the office, not noticing that Maka was there.

"So Doc, about the- Maka? What are you doing here?"

"Shouldn't I be asking you? What are YOU doing here Soul?" Maka asked.

"Uhhhhhhhhh… no, what are YOUUUU doing here?"

"Ughhhh, why do you ALWAYS do that?"

"Do what?" he asked sweetly.

"Oy vay, never mind. Actually, it's good that I ran into you, Miss. Marie wanted me to drop off your homework to you, I guess seeing you here saved me some time." Maka answered while handing him a bundle of paper-clipped papers.

"Woah, I was gone for two da-"

"Three days." Maka corrected.

"Ehem, THREE days and I already missed this much?" Soul asked, astonished by the load of assignments he missed.

"Well, it was YOUR choice when you took on all honors courses."

"Man, this sucks!!"

"Yup, and we have a Science, Math and English Exam tomorrow too." Maka added. She liked seeing the tortured look that Soul had on at the moment.

"What?! NO WAYYYYY! This totally BLOWS!!!!" Soul complained. "Ah, whatever, you'll help me with all this right Maka?" Soul said as he put on a puppy pout.

"Why must you do that?!" Maka was a sucker to the puppy pout, it didn't matter who was doing it. "I won't let you copy off me but, fine, I'll help you…" she said defeated.

"YESSSS! And hey, let's make a bet."

"Uh, random much, but depends. What kind of bet?"

"Okay, so we'll race to see who finished homework first. If I win, you go on a date with the cool ME, if you win, I'll do whatever you want me to do for a week.

"You know that's impossible right? You can't beat me when you have all THAT." Maka said pointing to the stack of homework he had.

"So are you betting on it?" he asked with a smug smile while putting out his hand.

"Fine. It's a bet." Maka said confidently as she shook her hand with his. 'I have nothing to lose' she thought. 'there's no way he can finish all that homework before me.'

"Yay!" Soul shouted as he hooked arms with Maka and started running towards the exit. Maka's uncle stood there with a smile as a nurse approached him.

"Doctor Friedman, that was your patient, Soul Eater Evans, was it not?"

"Yes it was."

"Is it really alright for him to be so active like that, I mean-" Maka's uncle interrupted the nurse in mid-sentence.

"He'll be fine, it's good for boys his age to be active like that."

"But doctor, what if-"

"He's going to be fine Nurse Jenny, Trust me." he said as he smiled at her and walked back into his office.

* * *

Maka and Soul started walking in direction of her house. They decided that it was best to go to her house since it was closer. When they went inside, Maka's aunt was already getting dinner ready.

"Maka, are you back?" her aunt asked as she walked towards to the door to greet her. "Oh Sou- I mean, you must be Maka's friend right? May I ask what your name is?"

"Soul Evans, it's a pleasure to meet you." he said as he shook her hand.

"Maka, I'm just going to be cooking here in the kitchen so you can just do your homework and come downstairs for dinner whenever you're ready alright, hun?"

"Okay, thanks Aunt Jesse." Maka replied as she tugged onto Soul's sleeve. "Come on, my room's upstairs."

Once the two got to Maka's room, they immediately started homework. About an hour or two passed when Maka noticed that Soul was staring at her again.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing."

"Then why are you staring at me? Shouldn't you do your homework?"

"I'm done with it."

"Liar, let me see-" Maka scooted over to Soul's side of the small floor table to look over at his work. "You weren't kidding, you really ARE done!"

"Yup!" Soul said proudly.

"Are you some kind of genius? How can you finish three days worth of homework in just two hours?!"

"BECAUSEEEE, it was easy. Anyone can do it." Maka looked down to her own homework to see a whole page calculus left to be solved. After Maka finished her homework, Soul decided to head straight home. He thanked her aunt for letting him stay for homework and then left the house, but not before he reminded her of the bet they made earlier that day. Maka sighed, she would've completely forgotten about the bet if only he hadn't reminded her. She nodded to him to admit her defeat and to let him know that she didn't forget about the bet. That night, Maka ate a late dinner with her aunt and then went to sleep right away.

* * *

**SORRY Here's another time skip!! V_V;;**

* * *

The next few days went by pretty quickly. The exams weren't as bad as she expected them to be. She didn't see Soul at school at all that day. She didn't take it that seriously. 'He's probably ditching school since he's too lazy to take tests…' she thought. After exam day, the days went by even faster. Of course it would if all you did was watch reruns of Charmed over and over again. When the doorbell rang, Maka got up from the couch for the first time that day to answer the door. When she opened the door, she saw none other than Soul Eater Evans.

"HOLY FUDGECAKES! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" She shouted as she covered herself. She wearing a spaghetti-strap tank with short shorts since her other clothes were all in the wash.

"Uh, did you forget what day it was today?"

"Huh?" she asked.

"It's the Happy Thanksgiving's Day Eve Party. We're supposed to meet everyone at Kidd's house in about thirty minutes."

"Are you serious?!"

"Yeah… you forgot, didn't you?" he asked teasingly.

"Uh, no. I didn't forget, I was just testing you to see if YOU forgot… and I was on my way to get ready right now too if only you didn't come…" she said, blushing.

"Sure, sure. Just hurry up and get dressed Maka." Soul said while laughing. "I'll wait out here." Maka sprinted upstairs and got on a sweater skirt and some leggings and stuffed her phone, wallet and a pack of tissues into her purse and then ran right back down.

"Okay, let's get going." she said out of breath.

* * *

Maka and Soul walked on the sidewalk towards Kidd's house. This was Maka's first time visiting so she stayed close behind Soul since he was familiar with the route already. Soul looked behind to Maka.

"Why are you walking so slow?" he teased.

"Do you have a problem with me walking slow?" she teased back. She purposely started walking even slower to mess with Soul, she waited to see his reaction. What he did next was definitely NOT what she expected for him to do. Soul grabbed onto Maka's hand and locked her fingers with his own.

"What are you doing?" she asked looking away so he couldn't see that she was blushing.

"Making you walk faster." he said as he smiled his irresistible smile. She peeked at his face and smiled too. No one could be mad at Soul for long. Just as they were close enough to see Kidd's house, Soul came to a stop.

"Hey, why'd you stop?" Maka asked.

"Maka… I'm feel really dizzy right now."

"What are you saying Soul?" Maka giggled. "If you want to trick me, try to act more convincing."

"No, Maka… I seriously feel…" Soul collapsed before he can even finish his sentence.

"Soul? SOUL? SOUL?! SOUL!!!" Maka started screaming. Her reached into her purse and took out her cell phone. She quickly called her uncle on speed dial.

"Hello? James Friedman speaking."

"UNCLE JAMES!!! It's SOUL!!! He just fainted, can you come here quick?!"

"I'm on my way!"

It was only about five minutes when Maka's uncle arrived with an ambulance.

"UNCLE JAMES!! IS HE OKAY?! IS THERE SOMETHING WRONG WITH HIM?"

"No… he's fine… he's just… dehydrated… that's all…"

"No uncle James, I KNOW you're hiding something from me… You, aunt Jesse and Soul. You guys are all hiding something from me…"

"Maka, I-"

"Uncle James… please… just tell me… is Soul okay? Is there something wrong with him?"

"I don't know what to say Maka…"

"Please… just tell me." Maka begged.

"I guess, it won't do any good hiding it…"

"What is it?"

"Maka… Soul is suffering from Spinocerebellar Degeneration."

* * *

YAYYYYYYY! HAHAHA! A longer chapter. I have to sleep now, so I'll explain more on the disorder on the next chapter. If you can't wait, look it up yourself. :D


	6. Jasper Hale is Enough to Make Anyone Cry

Disclaimer: I do not own anything here except my story and ideas. Thank you.

* * *

PREVIOUSLY:

"Uncle James… please… just tell me… is Soul okay? Is there something wrong with him?"

"Maka… Soul is suffering from Spinocerebellar Degeneration."

* * *

"Sp- Spine what?!"

"Spinocerebellar Degeneration, Maka."

"Wh- What's that?"

"It's a disease…"

"I know that! I want to know what does it do?!"

"It's a disease that has to do with your nerves and spine… It- It slowly affects your body until you lose all physical functions. It starts by slowing your reflexes… then it demobilizes your legs and arms… and then you lose your function to speak…"

"And then what?! There's a cure though right? There's gotta be… right uncle James?!"

"I'm sorry… there's not been cure discovered yet…"

"Since when did he have this disease?"

"Since this summer…"

"Why didn't you tell me about Soul's condition earlier?! Then… then I wouldn't have been so cruel to him…"

"This is a doctor to patient confidential information Maka… and Soul didn't want anyone to know about it…"

Maka didn't look back at her uncle after that. She grabbed Soul's hands in hers and held onto it firmly. Once they arrived at the hospital, Soul was taken to the neurology department for an examination. After about half an hour, A nurse came out to tell Maka it was okay for visitors to come in now.

"Are you sure I can go in nurse er…" Maka squinted to see the name on her name tag. "Nurse Joy?"

"Yes." she said smiling. "You may go in now." Maka walked into Soul's room.

"How are you feeling?" she asked, not making any eye contact with him.

"I'm totally fine. Sorry for making you worried." he answered smiling at her.

"Why are you smiling?"

"Why wouldn't I be smiling? I'm alright now! That's a good enough reason to smile right?" Soul asked Maka.

"What about your disease…?"

"Oh…" Soul waited a moment before answering her. "Sorry about hiding it from you… I didn't feel like you needed to know about that…"

"Do you not trust me, Soul?"

"That's not it Maka, and you know it…" Soul looked down at his hospital sheets. "I didn't want to make you worry…" There was s few minutes of silence before either of them began to speak again.

"Are… are you going to die?" Maka felt stupid for asking this, who actually asks if you're going to die? She still didn't look up from the ground.

"I don't know."

"Then how can you be so stupid?! Why do you treat life like it's so beautiful? Like it's something special… yet it treats you like you're nothing…" she didn't know why she was yelling at him.

"If you think like that Maka, it'll really blind you from seeing all that life has to offer you…" Soul looked back at her.

"Why did you of all people have to get this disease… it's… unfair…" Maka's eyes widened and she covered her mouth with her hands. She didn't mean to say that outloud.

"There's no such thing as 'unfair' in life Maka, everything happens for a reason."

"So are you saying that this happened to you for a reason?"

"…yes" Maka didn't reply to that. Instead, she ran out of his room. She ran towards the exit of the hospital and then to the outside of the hospital.

* * *

She walked to a bench, sat down, and did something she hadn't done for a while. She cried. Tears streamed down her face uncontrollably. 'Why am I crying?!' she scolded to herself. 'Why am I crying for HIM?!' and that's when Maka realized. 'I love him… I LOVE Soul… but why? Since when?' Deep inside her, already knew the answer to that. Ever since they met, ever since he first looked at her with those loving, crimson eyes. She's been stupidly denying it all this time because she didn't want to be hurt again. She didn't want to be left alone again. But he'd be leaving her soon too. She didn't know how much time she'd have with Soul now, but one thing was for certain. She knew what she had to do, no, what she wanted to do. She would not waste the time she had left with him.

Maka took out her cell phone from her purse to check the time. She had 54 missed calls. 'Oh my gosh! I completely forgot about the party!! What am I supposed to tell them.' she thought to herself, panic-stricken.

"Just tell them the truth." she heard a low voice coming from behind her.

"What?!" Maka said as her face turned red. Soul took a seat beside her.

" 'What am I supposed to tell them? Should I tell them the truth about what happened?' isn't that what you were wondering?"

"Yeah… how did you know?"

"I didn't. I just guessed."

"What do you want me to say to them?"

"Just tell them the truth. There's no good in lying to people."

"You lied to me…"

"No. I never lied to you. I just didn't tell you unnecessary things that wasn't your business."

"Okay then. I'll call them." Maka dialed the Kidd's number and waited for them to answer.

'_Hello?' _

"Kidd? It's me Maka, Sorry we couldn't come today."

'_It's fine, did something happen?'_

"Well, kind of. If everyone's still at your house, then we can come and explain."

'_Well, everyone's here so if you still want to come, you can.'_

"Okay then I'll see you soon."

'_Kay, let me know when you're here.' _Maka hung up the phone and looked back at Soul.

"Do you still want to do this?"

"Yeah."

"Did uncle say you can leave the hospital?"

"No…. but it'll only be for a little bit… I promise."

"Okay then." Soul and Maka walked from the hospital to Kidd's house since it wasn't to far away.

* * *

When they arrived just minutes later, Maka rang the bell. Tsubaki walked outside to open the door for them.

"Maka! You came!"

"Yeah, sorry we're so late Tsubaki."

"It's fine, did you guys eat yet? We still have lots of food left."

"Oh okay, thanks."

"No prob. Oh! Sorry! Come on in!" Tsubaki moved away from the doorway to let the two late guests in.

"YAYYYYYY! More people!" Patty shouted.

"About time you guys came, the cool God-sama waits for no one!" Black Star said pointing at himself.

"What were you guys doing?"

"Wellllllllll, we watched all the Harry Potter movies and Twilight." Kidd answered.

"Ooooooooooh! Kidd cried during Twilight!!!" Patty chimed in.

"Shut up Patty! I wasn't crying! I just had something in my eyes!!!" Kidd yelled, his cheeks turning red. "Oh and now we're watching music videos."

"I get to choose the next song!" Liz proclaimed while snatching away the on-demand remote controller from Kidd's hands. Liz went to the section under Rock and Greenday, then clicked on the song 21 guns.

"Oooooh, this song always make me want to cry!!!" Liz said tearing up already.

"Wait, uh, we have something we need to tell you." Maka interupted.

"Shhhhh! After the song!" Liz and Patty demanded.

* * *

_Do you know what's worth fighting for,_

_When it's not worth dying for?_

_Does it take your breath away_

_And you feel yourself suffocating?_

_Does the pain weigh out the pride?_

_And you look for a place to hide?_

_Did someone break your heart inside?_

_You're in ruins,_

_One, 21 guns_

_Lay down your arms_

_Give up the fight_

_One, 21 guns_

_Throw up your arms into the sky,_

_You and I_

_When you're at the end of the road_

_And you lost all sense of control_

_And your thoughts have taken their toll_

_When your mind breaks the spirit of your soul_

_Your faith walks on broken glass_

_And the hangover doesn't pass_

_Nothing's ever built to last_

_You're in ruins,_

_One, 21 guns_

_Lay down your arms_

_Give up the fight_

_One, 21 guns_

_Throw up your arms into the sky,_

_You and I_

_Did you try to live on your own_

_When you burned down the house and home?_

_Did you stand too close to the fire?_

_Like a liar looking for forgiveness from a stone_

_When it's time to live and let die_

_And you can't get another try_

_Something inside this heart has died_

_You're in ruins,_

_One, 21 guns_

_Lay down your arms_

_Give up the fight_

_One, 21 guns_

_Throw up your arms into the sky_

_you and I._

* * *

"Kyaaaaaa! That was so sad!" Patty yelled.

"It was!!! Wasn't it sis?!" Liz agreed.

"Um, can we tell you now?" Maka asked.

"What?" everyone turned to Maka and Soul.

"Uh… Soul?" Maka nervously turned to Soul.

"Guys, I have something I need to tell you…"

"What is it Soul?" Kidd asked.

"I've been diagnosed with a disease called Spinocerebellar Degeneration."

"What?" they asked.

"It's not common, and it's not contagious either… but it's a disease that's already affecting my body."

"What do you mean?" Tsubaki asked.

"I'm going to slowly start losing functions of my body. Like my reflexes will get slower, I won't be able to write or walk. And I won't be able to speak well after a while too."

"But, it can be cured right?" Tsubaki asked. Soul didn't answer her. Instead he looked away. Black star stood up and walked up to Soul. Unexpectedly, he punched Soul hard in the face.

"Idiot, since when did you know about this?!" Black Star asked.

"This summer, but apparently, I had this disease for about a year now."

"Is that why you kept on blacking out?" Liz asked.

"Yeah."

"Why- why didn't you tell us sooner?" Black Star asked. "Cant you trust us Soul?" Maka could tell that Soul was holding back his tears now.

"Because I knew you guys would all react this way… That's why!!" This was the second time Maka witnessed Soul losing his composure.

"We're sorry… We're sorry we didn't notice all this sooner Soul…" Tusbaki said gently as she sat next to Soul, giving him a hug.

"I'm sorry too…" Soul said.

"We're going to try our best to help you in any way that we can Soul… we promise." Tsubaki said others joined her in hugging Soul.

Maka felt immense jealousy at that moment. Why couldn't she have said something like that to Soul. All she did was deepen the wound already in his heart. She couldn't help but to think that she needed to learn more about being compassionate.

* * *

YESSSSS. Done with another chapter! I was sooooo busy the past week. I went to Indiana for four days and then got back. (It was very tiring and I barely got any sleep…) And then I had a singing contest Saturday and Sunday (this past weekend) and I had to practice right after I got back from Indiana!!! HAHA. I'm very tired… and OMG, for the performance, I had on like fifty billion layers of performance make-up (Thanks to my friend…) and I had to wear heels for the first time in my life… not a very good experience… So anyways… back to my commentary of this chapter…

Oh and Teehee. I cheated! I inserted a song to make this chapted longer haha. But Greenday is my current music obsession (since I went to their concert last month) so I felt a need to include my favorite song from their new album into this fic… somehow… Okay, so in case you haven't noticed, I'm really bad with naming my characters… so I decided to borrow some names from POKEMON!!! Like uncle JAMES and aunt JESSE and nurse JENNY and nurse JOY. :D TEEHEE. And I know Jenny is supposed to be officer Jenny, but I was too lazy to change my mistake in chapter five so I just kept it and changed it on here. Ooooooh, and here's a shout out to my favorite singer right now! Listen to Moon Hee Jun! He's a Korean rock singer that was previously part of a super famous Korean boy band in the 1990's called H.O.T!!! His newest mini-album is called last cry and my favorite song from it is called 'Toy'. So listen to it and thanks for reading my story!


	7. Side Story: As Long As She Sings

**This is a short story I wrote today, it has nothing to do with the story line that has been happening so far, but please enjoy this side story :) Thank you. And the characters about to be introduced are OC's created by me. Please don't take the idea or story, they all belong to me. The song Mel sings is called My Heart by paramore. I don't own that song so this is my disclaimer to the song.**

**THE BOY'S NAME IS SIMEON (PRONOUNCED SI-MEE-UN) NOT SIMON!**

* * *

She was nine and I was ten when her family first moved into the house next door to ours in the city of Chicago, Illinois. Our family walked over to their house to welcome them into the new neighborhood. She reached out her pink and purple nail polished hand to me introduced herself.

"My name's Mel." she said looking at me while expecting me to introduce myself as well.

"Simeon." I said as I shook her hand reluctantly.

She was nine and I was ten when I first met her.

* * *

She was eleven and I was twelve when she came running to my house, tears streaming down on her freckled face while crying and screaming hysterically.

"SIMEOOOOON!" she screeched while banging on my front door. "OPEN! OPEN OPEN OPEN!"

"The door's already opened Mel…" I sighed exasperatedly as I went to open the door when she slammed the door open and gave me my first nosebleed.

"SIMEON! The guys at school are picking on me! They're calling me Mel the melon head 'cuz I have red hair!" she tattled, completely ignoring my nosebleed.

"You know melons aren't red or orange, they're green…"

"WELL CANTALOUPES ARE ORANGE AND THEY'RE CONSIDERED MELONS!"

"So? What do want me to do about it?" I asked looking around for something to stop my nosebleed with.

"Beat them up for me!" she begged.

Call me a loser if you want, but I was never able to say no to Mel no matter how ridiculous the request.

She was eleven and I was twelve when I got my first detention.

* * *

She was thirteen and I was fourteen when she declared she wanted to form a band.

"But Simeon! Please! I thought you looooooooooved playing the guitar! And you sing really well too!" she whined.

"The only reason I joined voice and guitar lessons is because you FORCED me to Mel. You said that was the only way you can get the discount, if there were two or more people… you cheapskate…"

"But, but you know how much I wanna become a singer! We can be famous! Viva la Vegas babyyy!"

"Yeah, and what does that have to do with me?" I asked, not realizing how cold that phrase sounded to her.

"I- well, I only wanna be the lead singer if you play the guitar beside me…" she said, her cheeks turning a slight shade of pink. Was she feeling sick? As usual, I couldn't refuse her spontaneous request.

"Fine…." I said as I sighed.

"OHMYGOSH! THANKYOUSOMUCHYOU'RETHEBESTILOVEYOU!" she shouted all at once as she bear hugged me and gave a peck on the lips… peck on my lips?

She was thirteen and I was fourteen when I got my first kiss from a girl…

* * *

She was fifteen and I was sixteen when we won our first band contest. The prize was a record deal. Pretty sweet if you ask me. It's been two years that Mel, Jace, Allen and I have been a band. We called ourselves the 'Secret Lovers'. I can't help but admit that I've noticed that Mel's matured over the short two years… matured physically… I mean, legit, this kid actually had a butt and boobs now! Poor girl hasn't grown any taller though… I ALSO noticed that I wasn't the only one who's saw the change in Mel… Jace and Allen were both guys too after all. Looking at their lust-filled glances at Mel seriously wanted me to rip their balls off…

She was fifteen and I was sixteen when I first got the urges to seriously rip someone's balls off…

* * *

She was sixteen and I was seventeen when we had a party for selling over one million copies of our first album. We had a party to celebrate. When it was twelve in the morning, Jace and Allen left my newly bought bachelor pad to go home. It was their fault for still living with their mom. I on the other hand, moved out of my house. Tour schedule was too hectic and my mom respected my independence, or so she said. One condition though, I had to take in Mel. So I guess it wasn't a bachelor pad after all… When I knew for sure that the guys left, I took a small neatly wrapped and gift box out of my pants packet and handed it to her.

"What is this?" she asked.

"Open it…" I answered. She neatly took the tapes off from the wrapper and neatly undid the wrapping. When she opened the box, she found a small ruby ring that almost matched the color of her scarlet hair.

"Is… is this for me?"

"Yeah… it's your birthday… did you forget?" Ever since the band formed, I was the only one that remembered her birthday. I showed her my right hand to reveal my matching ring. "It doesn't mean anything… just wear it until you find someone that deserves you most… goddamn that's cheesy…" I quickly added looking away, not wanting her see me blushing.

"iloveyou…" she whispered. I didn't understand her. "Huh? What did you say?" she jumped at me hugging me as hard as she can.

"I love you." she repeated.

She was sixteen and I was seventeen when I heard the words 'I love you' from another of the female species besides my mother.

* * *

She was eighteen and I was nineteen when I lost my mother. My mother had cancer, and I knew it was hopeless but I still forced myself to believe that she'll make it through. Mel never abandoned me in that time of my life. She cried with me, she treated me the same as she always did, and at the same time, she watched over me closer than ever. Then I did the unthinkable. In my time of depression, I got myself drunk, drugged up and even had sex with some random girl at a strip club that I somehow managed to get to. Mel found out. How can she not when she was the one that picked me up and brought me back home? Few days later, I finally gained my mind back. Although the past few days have been a bit fuzzy, I remembered everything that happened. How can I forget? But Mel, the sweet Mel, she never left my side until I recovered fully but when I did, she left. She said bye to me of course. "Bye Simeon, Bye Simeon." those words haunted me and never left me, ever. She didn't say she was leaving for good, but a part of me knew that once she closed that door, she'll never come back… she'll never come back to me…

She was eighteen and I was nineteen when I made the biggest mistake of my life…

* * *

She was nineteen and I was twenty when I got a letter from Mel. It was the first time she mailed to me or even contacted me since she left. I still saw her, but only at band rehearsals and concerts. When I opened the envelope I was devastated. Mel was getting engaged, to someone, someone else, not to me… I couldn't picture her with another man, with her small hands in the grip of someone other than me.

She was nineteen and I was twenty when I cried for the first time since my mother passed away.

* * *

She's twenty two and I'm twenty three. Mel got married. Her husband's name is Andrew. He seems like a nice guy, but not really a fan of our rock music. She has a new ring on her finger, but she also keeps on the one that I gave form her all those years ago. I still regret my actions every time I see Mel, and I still cry every time I see all the invitations and pictures she sent me. I still reminisce about the time when she loved me, a time when she would openly tell me that she loved me, and I can't help but think that I was the one who loved her first, ever since she moved next door. There's not a day that passes without me wishing that I was the one by her side. But the world keeps spinning and she still sings, she still sings with all her heart. We're at our concert here at our hometown, Chicago, Illinois. She sings next to me and I sing along with her. I never waste a minute on stage, it's the only place where I get to be by her side.

"I am finding out that maybe I was wrong  
That I've fallen down and I can't do this alone  
Stay with me, this is what I need, please?

Sing us a song and we'll sing it back to you  
We could sing our own but what would it be without you?

I am nothing now and it's been so long  
Since I've heard the sound, the sound of my only hope  
This time I will be listening.

Sing us a song and we'll sing it back to you  
We could sing our own but what would it be without you?  
This heart, it beats, beats for only you  
This heart, it beats, beats for only you  
This heart, it beats, beats for only you  
My heart is yours

This heart, it beats, beats for only you  
My heart is yours(My heart, it beats for you)  
This heart, it beats, beats for only you (It beats, beats for only you)  
My heart is yours (My heart is yours)  
This heart, it beats, beats for only you (Please don't go now, please don't fade away)  
My heart, my heart is yours (Please don't go now, please don't fade away)  
(Please don't go now, please don't fade away) My heart is yours  
(Please don't go now, please don't fade away) My heart is yours  
(Please don't go, please don't fade away)  
(Please don't go now, please don't fade away)  
My heart is…"

I imagine her directing the lyrics of this song to me. It's a last resort that I do to keep me sane, to keep me from killing myself. I made an oath to myself that I'll play the guitar forever, because as long as I play, she'll be here with me, she'll be singing next to me. And as long as I live, as long as she lives. As long as she sings, I'll be here playing the guitar next to her, for her. This heart, it beats only for her. This heart, it beats for only you…

-Fin-


	8. Some Intense ThreeWay Calling

Hey you guys. It's been a while! Sorry I haven't been updating in a while… my grades in school went down a lot and my motherrr, being the stereotypical asian mother she is grounded me… which didn't last long since she forgot. But yahhh, I still have no motivation for school and I got two D's… yahhh, wayyyy beyond asian fail. And also, I've been really upset this past week. Someone stole my wallet again at school. This was the second time this happened to me this year. And I was so depressed because it had my Christmas money so I can shop for my family and friends in it. But yeah… sadly, life does go on. Well, I'll just try to update this chapter since it's unfair to make all you readers wait, and hopefully I'll find motivation for soon! )I'm hoping it'll be really soon ;;) Oh and if you guys actually read all this, thanks lots. It means a lot to me when people care enough to actually read about me and stuff. :') thank you!

NOW ON WITH THE STORY I SAY!!!

* * *

(Maka's POV)

Break ended quickly and school got back into session. I didn't mind break ending. What DID bother me was Soul. When I saw him, he was acting like nothing ever even happened. I wondered if the teachers or others knew about the situation. I was also wondering if I should be letting the authorities know about his condition. If soul pushed himself too had, bad things would happen right? He might, er- I dunno over-stress his body and then he'd be hurt and stuff. Ughhh. Or maybe it was just me over thinking again. I sat there next to Soul waiting for him to be all happy-go-lucky and talk to me. I pretended to be studying my history notes, but I was desperately waiting for Soul to approach me. I felt too awkward to talk to him first. Soul never talked to me that morning. Maybe he wanted me to talk to him first. I took a deep breath and decided to try striking up a conversation with him during lunch. When to the cafeteria, our usual group was sitting at the table. It also bothered me that they acted like nothing has happened. I repeated to myself to keep my cool and to just go with the flow.

"Hey guys! What's up? How was the rest of your breaks?" was there something on my face? I was pretty sure there wasn't. But then why would everyone give me that awkward look? Kidd broke the silence.

"Good. Good. Good. I'm pretty sure I gained about twenty extra pounds from eating so much."

"I think you did too!!!!!" Patty agreed.

"YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO AGREE WITH ME!!!" Kidd shouted at Patty.

"How can she not agree if it's the truth? Then that would be lying Kidd. The almighty, fabulous, greater than God Black Star CANNOT tolerate lies!"

"Well it's not you never lie you self centered, useless, big mouth!" Kidd hollered back. I smiled, this seemed more like my friends. Maybe the whole awkwardness was just in my imagination. Then I noticed him, Soul. He just sat there, blankly staring at the table while fidgeting with his milk carton. I wondered what was wrong.

"Hey Soul, what's wrong? You were like blanking out." Soul's head jolted up, as if me talking to him was that big of a shock.

"Uh, nothing. I was just tired that's all." he said, not even looking in my direction. "Hey Black Star mah man! You've totally gotta come over after school, we're so gonna beat that new Call of Duty game this time! You too Kidd! It's time for manly bonding mah bros!" Soul said, changing to topic. "Oh yeah. And guys, I have to go do some major cramming, so I'll see you all laters!" Soul said quickly placing his milk on the table to grab his book bag.

I'd wouldn't be telling the truth if I said I didn't feel a little offended. He never gave me the cold shoulder like this before. But maybe I was exaggerating again. I seemed to be doing that a lot these days. All that Charmed marathons must be getting to my head. I mean seriously, the sisters in that show makes a big deal out of friggin EVERYTHING. No joke and no exaggeration. Anyways, I decided to let things slide this once. I was pretty sure that he'll talk to me about stuff later, if he wanted to. I won't force him if he felt uncomfortable. I also had bigger things to worry about, like college applications. It was my junior year and I had to send in all applications by February. It was already November and I had about two months left. Not that it mattered really. I wrote all my essays and filled out the papers. All that was left was sending out the letters. But hey, cut me some slack. I'm working my butt off trying not to worry about Soul. Maybe it was about time to have a girl's night out, or sleepover, or what ever younglings do these days… Okay, maybe that was what I needed.

* * *

That night, I decided to call up the girls.

"Hello?"

"Hey Tsubaki! It's me! Maka! What's up?"

"Ooooooh!" Tsubaki grumbled. "that English essay!!! It's driving me crazy!!! Why is it so hard?!"

"Uhh… you know it's not due until three weeks…"

"… you're kidding me… right?"

"Uh… girl, no."

"…really? It's not due tomorrow?"

"Yes really!" The next minute or so consisted of Tsubaki shouting, unidentifiable glass shattering in the background, her throwing things, and saying things like 'just wait until the next time I see you Black Star, I'll help you meet that God you so want to be.' …scary.

"Sorry about that Maka, I had some… things to take care of."

"Uh… yeah… moooooooving on. Do you want to hang out this weekend?"

"AHHHH! Really?! That would be great! I need to… let some steam out too." she said in a sweet voice.

"Uh… good to know. So uh, do you want to three-way call Liz and Patty? "

"Yeah sure!" she replied.

After talking (more like fighting each other) for what seemed to be about three hours, we came to a decision of a lunch-movie-shopping-dinner-shopping hang out for the weekend.

* * *

Sorry for making the chapter so short but my mommy is making me study!! T^T Promise to update really soon! And I promise I'll let Soul have some more screen time! :D


	9. Girls Just Wanna Have Fun

RIGHT TO THE STORYYYYY :D

* * *

Maka's POV

'Okay, so the girls and I decided to hang out Saturday, which was of course the first official day of break. But SOMEBODY, I'm not going to point fingers but LIZ and PATTY couldn't wait until SATURDAY. So we had to move our shopping trip up to Friday. I, of course, couldn't understand since it would make more sense if we hung out on Saturday since we would have more time to do everything that we actually planned out to do… But then again, no one can argue with those sisters… So anyways, we decided to make our hangout shorter from a lunch-movie-shopping-dinner-shopping hang out to just a shopping-dinner-shopping hang out.'

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! We're finally freeeeeee! YAYYYYYYYYYYY!" Patty shouted as she twirled in circles at the entrance of the mall.

"THE MALL!!! IT'S THE !" Liz shouted at the top of her lungs as if it was the first time she's ever been to a shopping mall.

"You guys…" Tsubaki said as she sighed. I admit, I was embarrassed as heck but I was definitely not going to be the one the rain on their parade. Patty can get scary if you ruin her daily dosage fun.

"I thought we came here to do some shopping guys." I joked as Tsubaki and I headed into the mall. "Come on guys, or else we'll leave you here at the entrance!" I yelled out. Of course Liz and Patty ran over to us after hearing that. 'SUCCESS!' I throught.

We started out at Aberwombie and Litch. I thought it would take FOREVER to get out of there. Liz and Patty probably tried on every single article of clothing there was inside the woman's department. When we finally managed to get out of the store, we saw three familiar faces outside the store. Black Star, Soul, and Kidd were waiting outside for us.

"WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING HERE?!" Liz and Patty shouted.

"Tsubaki invited us here!" Black Star answered with a huge grin on his face.

"Tsubakiiiiiiiii! HOW DARE YOU DOUBLE CROSS US?! THIS IS A GIRL'S NIGHT OUT!!!" Liz shouted.

"I'm sorry Liz," Tsubaki answered shyly, "you know I can't say no to Black Star…" she said looking towards him as he gave her a giant two thumbs up.

"I for one was dragged here so don't come complaining to me!" Kidd complained, although everyone knew how much he liked hanging out with us as much as he denied it. Soul walked around the bunch and stopped when he came to my side.

"Long time no see… er, Im sorry but I seem to have forgotten you name… Marie? Maddie? Molly…." he said to me.

"Hey, stop joking around!" I said as I playfully punched his shoulder.

"Hey! Violence is a bad thing remember?" he joked.

"Haha! Yeah, I haven't seen you in a while… I barely see you at school and you barely talk to me in class these days. And where have you been during lunch?" I asked.

"Ah! Sorry sorry!" he said as he did a bad imitation of Super Junior's Sorry Sorry dance (Super Junior is a Korean K-Pop group. They recently had a song called Sorry Sorry. It was a big hit in Korea and a lot of other Asian countries.)

"Hey, stop that! You're more embarrassing than Liz and Patty combined! And how will I ever be able to face my future husband Heechul (a member of Super Junior) after you just massacred their dance?!" I said.

"Ouch! You like those Korean celebrities more than me?! How dare thee like Super Junior more than the almighty Soul Evans?!" Soul gasped as he pretended to be insulted.

"Oh stop it. Now you sound like Black Star!" I said while laughing. At that moment, Soul grabbed my hand.

"Hey, let's get out of here." he whispered into my ear. "On the count of three, we'll make a run for it."

"One… two…" he looked over at me again and smiled.

"THREE!!!" we grasped my hand tighter and stared running.

"HEYYYYY WHERE ARE YOU GUYS GOING?!" Patty shouted.

"DITCHER!!!!" Liz yelled.

"Hey! Give me back my man you little boyfriend stealer!" Black Star yelled. After we were practically at the other side of the mall, Soul stopped running and looked over to me.

"Now we can begin our date, princess." he said as a smirk crept up his face.

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter again!!! I'm leaving for a trip tomorrow and will be back in four days!!! I will update in four or five days!!! T_T Please forgive me! Oh, and Merry Christmas to anyone who celebrates it! :)


	10. PGS: Pretty Green Sweater

Previously:

"Now we can begin our date, princess." he said as a smirk crept up his face.

* * *

Maka's POV

Soul and I were now probably somewhere at the opposite side of the mall from our friends. It felt really weird being alone with Soul again. I felt like I haven't seen him in the longest time. Weird. Isn't this what they say? You know, when you're in love with someone, an hour away can feel like a day and a few days can feel like years? Except I wasn't in love with Soul… of course not. He's just a friend. Anyways… so here I am with Soul… alone… I tried as much as possible to not lock eyes with him. It felt awkward… It was quiet for a moment, only the voices of the shoppers in the background can be heard, until Soul broke the silence a moment later.

"So, what do you want to do first?"

"Uh, I don't know, you can choose."

"Ladies first."

"Men first."

"That's stupid."

"Yeah, that was sorry…" there was another silence after I apologized for my lame comeback.

"Wanna watch a movie?"

"Sure." we walked to the movie theater awkwardly. If I knew it was going to be this awkward with Soul, I would've rather stayed with the group, but for some reason I just had this longing to be with Soul, even though he didn't say much.

"What do you want to watch?" he asked as we stood in front of the box office.

"Um, I don't know… Avatar?" I said as I tried to match his tastes. I heard Avatar was a good movie, but I actually wanted to watch The Time Traveler's Wife. Rachel McAdams was like my favorite actress since Mean Girls and the Notebook.

"Oh, okay…"

"We don't have to watch it if you don't want to Soul…" I said while still avoiding eye contact.

"Uh, if you want to then we can watch it."

"I don't care what we watch, what do you wanna watch Soul?"

"Uh…" I finally looked up at him.

"Tell me." I said in a begging tone.

"Promise not to laugh?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I've been dying to watch The Time Traveler's Wife with Rachel McAdams… she's like my favorite actress ever since I saw her as Regina George in Mean Girls and that girl from The Notebook…" I stood there speechless.

"Ughhh. I shouldn't have told you!!! It's so awkward!!!" he said as he blushed and turned away.

"No! I'm glad you told me! Haha, I wanted to watch it too! I absolutely LOVE Rachel McAdams!!" I laughed.

"Really?"

"Yup! And guys who have the guts to openly admit that they like chick flicks are admirable." I said.

"You better not tell Black Star and Kidd about this!!!" he threatened.

"Hahahaha! Promise… maybe…" I said.

"Grrr you!" he said as he put his arm around my shoulder and gave me a noogie.

* * *

When the movie was over, Soul and I walked out of the theater and back to the mall.

"Aw, Soul it wasn't that sad…"

"*sniff* Shut upppp, that was so sad!" he said as he wiped a tear from his eye.

"The movie was amazing, I loved to book too."

"Ah, you'll have to secretly lend it to me."

"Aha, got it!" I said.

"Hey Maka,"

"Yuh-huh?"

"Thanks for watching the movie with me."

"I should be the one saying thank you! You even paid for me!"

"That's my duty! I'm the dude!"

"Yeah, but still…"

"Haha, no problem. But I felt there was a lot of tension between us earlier…"

'Oh' I thought. 'So he noticed it too…'

"Not really." I lied.

"Well, it doesn't matter really…" he said. "Want to go look at stuff?"

"Sure."

* * *

Soul and I went on to look at the different stores. We made a first stop at Abercrombie & Fitch. That store was so stupid, all the clothes looked about the same, yet they overpriced everything. I was looking at this one green zip up hoodie that was pretty cute, although I had no desire of paying $65.95 for it… I told Soul I would wait for him outside the store since it was too crowded inside the shop. That was total BS. I felt awkward standing in an expensive store when I'm not even going to make any purchases. Soul said okay and I walked outside and stood by the door. Soul came out about ten minutes later.

"Hey sorry, there was a long line…"

"It's fine." I assured him.

"So what do you want to do now?" he asked.

"I dunno, I feel like getting some bubble tea…"

"Your wish is my command." he said as he did a little bow.

"Soul, you're such a cheese ball!" I said as my face heated up.

* * *

At the nearest smoothie place, I bought two strawberry bubble teas for Soul and I. He kept on insisting that he should would pay, but I told him that I couldn't let him do that since he bought the movie tickets and popcorn. He gave in after arguing with me for five minutes. After we finished our drinks on a bench, he insisted that we take a photo booth picture. I kept on telling him that I wasn't very photogenic and that I hated photo booths but there was no winning this argument, so I eventually gave in.

"Hey, I really like this pic!" he exclaimed.

"Ughh, no! I look like I'm high or something…."

"You look fine! You're too critical of yourself!"

"…fine…"

"We should head home now." I looked at my phone.

"Oh my gosh! Is it eleven already?! How?!"

"Well, the movie WAS like three hours."

"Right… OH NO! How the hell am I going to get home?!"

"What do you mean?"

"I carpooled here with the girls… I have no ride…"

"Ride the bus?"

"The last one left at ten thirty…"

"Ooooooh, ouch. You'll have to walk…"

"Ugh! It's all your fault!" I said, panicking.

"Hey." Soul said as he started laughing.

"WHAT?!" Soul looked at me with the most amused expression as he twirled his car keys around his fingers.

"You jerk!"

"Haha, sorry. You're so cute when you panic." I blushed.

* * *

We finally found Soul's car after twenty minutes. I swear, the boy has the worst memory ever. When we got into his car, he handed me a paper bag.

"What's this for?" I asked.

"Open it." I opened it to find the green sweater that I was looking at earlier.

"Soul…"

"It's a nice sweater, you have good taste." he said as he smiled. I never felt so touched in my life. Who knew he paid so much attention to someone like me.

"Oh, don't worry, I got something for myself too." he said as he took out a green sweater from another bag. "I decided to copy you and get a green hoodie too." he said. "We should match next week!" he said.

"Thanks." I said.

"No prob." he said. The next thing that happened was unexpected. Soul, had his eyes locked with my own. He put his hand on mine and leaned closer to me, until his lips met with mine. I didn't know how to react, but apparently my lips did, for it responded rather excitingly to Soul's kiss. And it was kind of weird and awkward, but I guess that was how I got my first kiss.

* * *

Oooooooooooooh. Second base! Haha. Sorry for rushing the kiss and sorry for not being able to update. I had a fight with my mom and my laptop got taken away for a while… but anyways. HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY-CHINESE NEW YEAR- AND SECOND DAY OF OLYMPICS!


	11. The Only Exception

SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE!

Disclaimer: Don't own this jazz hahas, but I own my idea and ahhh you know how the disclaimers go xD The song lyrics aren't mine either :[ I wish I was as original and awesome as Paramore.

* * *

Maka's POV

Winter break went by fast and it was back to school time. In the short two weeks we were off school, Soul's health degraded really fast. My uncle said that his disease is unpredictable and has no patterns of when things will take a turn for the better or for the worse. This time, things took a major turn for the worse. Soul was no longer able to walk on his own. Just a week ago, we were supposed to hang out when he suddenly got a severe fever. He got admitted into the hospital. When his fever went down, he wasn't able to walk straight, much more walk at all anymore. He had to get around by wheelchair. Just the sight of him wheeling himself around made me tear up. I wasn't good at hiding my emotions or dealing with this situation at all…

When school started, there was a lot of commotion. Soul, the HOTTEST most POPULAR guy in school was in a wheelchair. There was lots of mixed emotions about it. Some people feeling sorry for him while others said that he deserved that as punishment. That response mostly came from girls who he turned down before. I couldn't stand either sides. Why couldn't they just treat Soul the same. He was still the same person.

The times that hurt the most was when he ha to watch from the sides not being able to do the things he liked to do anymore. Like basketball, soccer, skateboarding, everything active in general. I can see it in his eyes. He wanted to be there, with everyone, doing the things he wants to do. Now he's like a crippled bird… with no wings to fly.

The one things he still did (well COULD do) was make music. He spent most of his time at the piano. He even bought a guitar and busied himself to learn it. He must've been a musical genius. He mastered chords and tabs in about three weeks. THAT my friends was impressive and THAT is what I call TALENT.

Another day has passed and it was time to go home. I literally dashed out of my eighth period classroom and darted towards Soul's locker. We had plans this afternoon. And he said he had something to show me.

Right as I was about to turn to go to the hallway by Soul's locker, I bumped into someone I didn't ever want to encounter again. But hey, life is pretty cruel. With life being cruel, guess who I bumped into, DRUMROLL PLEASE! The biggest, skeezebag-slut-whore-slore on campus… KARIN! I bet you guys ALL MISSED HER RIGHT?

"Hey nerd." she greeted me.

"Hey bitch." I countered.

"How's your relationship with your disabled boyfriend?" she sneered. Her two lackeys laughed.

"He's not disabled…" I said.

"You're right. Sorry, I meant CRIPPLED!" she shouted. "Don't worry, I won't be getting in your guy's way anymore." she said as she smiled. "I don't need a handicapped boyfriend!" she said as she walked towards the opposite direction. I prayed that Soul didn't hear or be anywhere near where we were.

As I turned the corner, I saw Soul sitting on his wheelchair looking out the window in the isolated hallway. That sight was just plain depressing.

"Hey Soul. What are you doing?" I asked with false happiness. I decided to just not bring up the Karin thing whether he heard or not.

"Hm? Just thinking." he answered. I awkwardly stared at him, and it was very obvious. The oh-so-tough Soul suddenly so weak… delicate… fragile… My thoughts got interrupted within a few seconds by the very person I was thinking of.

"What am I a hamburger? Why are you grillin' at me dawg?" he said jokingly.

"Huh? Oh, uh… I wasn't staring at you."

"Right, next time you look at me for so long, I just might have to charge you." he joked. "I mean, you have to pay museums to see beautiful things right? I should be paid too for being looked at! I mean, such gorgeous and awesome beings such as myself are hard to come across…" he said laughing. Even his laughter wasn't wholehearted like it was before. It was just… sad.

"Oh…" was all I could mutter out.

"Hey Maka, stop being such a zombie. It's freaking me out… are you coming over or not?" he asked.

"Coming over." I replied. It definitely took longer to get to Soul's house. I'm sure he knew it too. I tried not to make a big deal out of it.

After what seemed like an hour, we made it to Soul's house. Before he even unlocked the door or get out his keys, a middle aged woman opened the door and walked out.

"Soul! Welcome home!" she said as she embraced him in her arms.

"Aw, shucks mom. Why are you so embarrassing?" he complained. This picture was cute. Even while complaining, not once did Soul push his mom away. I had a weakness for guys that were good to their mamas.

"Well, you must be the infamous Maka!" Soul's mom said as she moved onto Maka, giving her a hug. "I'm Jessica Evans, Soul's mother. You can me whatever you like, although I'd rather you call me Jessica. It makes me feel young and HIP." she said as she winked. Soul, turned the other way. He was speechless.

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Eva-"

"Ehem…" I was interrupted.

"Er… Jess… ica…" I continued awkwardly.

"That's more like it! Now come on inside! We have to introduce you the fam and introduce the fam to you!" she said all perky and cheery. Just as I got inside the house, a gentle sound of a violin warmly greeted me.

"Hey who's playing the-"

"Oh that's Wes just being Wes. He's so obsessed with that violin of his. He doesn't even have a girlfriend when he's already twenty six! I'm getting nervous that he won't get married… and that boy is so popular with the girls… what a shame!"

"Wes?" I asked.

"Oh sorry dear! Wes is Soul's older brother!" she explained.

"Ah… I see…"

"Well, I'm going to be in the kitchen preparing dinner. You'll stay for dinner right Maka?" she asked as she did a puppy pout. I couldn't resist.

"I'm sure my aunt and uncle won't mind."

"Of course they won't! Jesse and James aren't ones to mind you staying over for dinner!"

"Huh? Do you know my uncle and aunt?"

"Um… HOSPITAL! I KNOW THEM FROM THE HOSPITAL! Oh lookie here! Time to cook dinner! Toodles kids!" she said as she waltzed into the kitchen. Before Maka could think about this more deeply, Soul called her.

"Hey Maka! Over here!" She went over to Soul. "This is my room." he said as he wheeled into the room. "My actual room is upstairs. This is Wes's practice room number two which he let me use as my room." he explained. The room was plain. There was a neatly folded bed, a keyboard, a guitar, and a desk with a ton of composition notebooks.

"Here's what I wanted to show you…" he said as he was rummaging through his notebooks. After a few minutes of him looking through his notebook, he finally dog-eared a page and picked up his guitar. He began by strumming a few simple chords, then began singing.

"When I was younger  
I saw my daddy cry  
And curse at the wind  
He broke his own heart  
And I watched  
As he tried to reassemble it

And my momma swore that  
She would never let herself forget  
And that was the day that I promised  
I'd never sing of love  
If it does not exist

But darling,  
You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception

Maybe I know, somewhere  
Deep in my soul  
That love never lasts  
And we've got to find other ways  
To make it alone  
Keep a straight face  
And I've always lived like this  
Keeping a comfortable, distance  
And up until now  
I had sworn to myself that I'm  
Content with loneliness

Because none of it was ever worth the risk

Well, You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception

I've got a tight grip on reality  
But I can't  
Let go of what's in front of me here  
I know you're leaving  
In the morning, when you wake up  
Leave me with some kind of proof it's not a dream  
Ohh---

You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception

And I'm on my way to believing  
Oh, And I'm on my way to believing" he sang. The lyrics were beautiful and his voice was stunning.

"Wow, Soul. That was…" I stuttered with a loss of words.

"Awesome? I know. I wrote it after all." he said, clearly proud of it.

"It is… I really liked it. What's it titled." I asked.

"The Only Exception. Here-" he said as he tore the page our from his notebook. "I actually wrote this for you… so you keep it…"

"Thanks." I said, taking the paper. "I'll treasure this forever." I said with a smile. Just as I was leaning in to give him a kiss, the door to room slammed open.

"DID I HEAR MUSIC?" A deep voice shouted. Soul glanced at the man with irritation.

"JEEZ! KNOCK BEFORE YOU ENTER! STUPID WES!" he shouted.

"Oh, sorry. I hope I didn't INTERRUPT anything…" he snickered.

"This is Wes by the way…" Soul said to me. I looked over to Wes. Their similarities were incredible. Wes looked exactly like Soul. Same crimson eyes, silver hair… except Soul looked more wild and untamed while Wes looked elegant and refined.

"Gimme! Gimme!" Wes said as he grabbed the guitar from Soul. "To my future sister-in-law!" he declared. I blushed. Wes started moving his fingers on the strings playing guitar tabs expertly.

"I don't mean to run  
But Every time You come Around  
I Feel more alive, than ever  
And I guess it's too much  
Maybe we're too young  
And I don't even know what's real  
But I Know I've never..  
Wanted anything so bad  
I've never wanted anyone so bad

If I let you love me  
Be the one adored  
Would you go all the way  
Be the one I'm looking for  
If I let you love me  
Be the one adored  
Would you go all the way  
Be the One I'm looking for

Help me come back down  
From high above the clouds  
You know I'm suffocating, But I blame this town  
Why do I deny  
The things that burn inside,  
Down deep I'm barley breathing  
But you just see a smile  
And I don't wanna let this go  
Really I just want to know

If I let you love me  
Be the one adored  
Would you go all the way  
Be the one I'm looking for  
If I let you love me  
Be the one adored  
Would you go all the way  
Be the One I'm looking for

If I let you love me  
Be the one adored  
Would you go all the way  
Be the one I'm looking  
If I let you love me  
See the one adored  
Would you go all the way  
Be the One I'm looking for" when the song ended, I just felt like my entire body melted. His voice sounded so gentle and heavenly that it gave me chills.

"Wes! How long did that take you to write? And how long have you been playing the guitar?" I exclaimed.

"Uh… since now and actually I just made up the lyrics right now…" he said.

"No way…" I said.

"He's telling the truth. Wes is a music prodigy." Soul said.

"Oh…" was all I could say.

"Well, I'm going to go upstairs Soul. Oh and Maka, if you want I'll give you a quick tour of the Evans' house hold." he offered. I looked over to Soul. He nodded, giving me approval. "Okay then, let's head out!" said Wes.

"This is the music room," said Wes pointing to the first room on the left.

"You guys have so much instruments!"

"Well, I guess. I play the violin, mom plays the bass, and dad plays the cello. We could have had a complete string ensemble but Soul chose the piano instead of the viola. His loss." Wes said as he shrugged. "This is Soul's room." he said as he pointed to the next room. I peeked inside and what I saw made me sad. The room that I'm looking at right now is full of posters and books while Soul's current room had nothing. I read once that a person's room defines the person. If that were true, Soul would've have been someone temporary… someone that's going to disappear. I didn't like that at all.

"Wes! Come help me set the table!" Jessica called.

"Yeah mom!" he answered. "Sorry Maka, I'll finish giving you the tour later." he said as he rushed downstairs. "Mom gets scary if you make her wait." he said as he gave a 'Soul smirk'. I nodded and proceeded down the stairs. I didn't notice this before, but the walls on the side of the stairway were filled with framed pictures. There were a couple family portraits, pictures of Wes playing the violin probably at some recital or concert, and then there were ones of Soul. Soul playing the piano, playing sports, lots of them. What I noticed in them is that he's not smiling. All the pictures of him were of him frowning or with a scowl on his face. Most of the pictures looked like he was in pain. The younger Soul looked oddly familiar. I pushed the thought to the back of my mind until I saw the last picture close to the bottom of the stairway. The picture had Soul, Wes, Jessica, and probably the dad… BUT in the picture there was also Aunt Jesse, Uncle James, Dad, Mom, and ME! I couldn't believe this! How did Soul's family and my family know each other?

* * *

Thanks for reading! I felt bad for not updating, so here's a long chapter xD Hope you enjoyed it! To be continued x)


	12. You Again

A/N: Okay… long hiatus… here's the new chapp. :D

* * *

Dinner at Soul's was great. His mom was a great cook and Wes is just plain weird… in a good way I guess. I don't remember having this much fun. Experiencing that kind of warmth from his family made me suddenly miss my parents. Wes gave me a ride home since Soul wouldn't let me go unattended. He drove me in his black sedan, although a car was unnecessary.

"Hey, did you have a good time?" he asked.

"Yeah! Thanks for asking. The food was great, your mom was really welcoming, things couldn't be more… perfect…"

"Thanks."

"What for?"

"For being there for Soul."

"Huh?"

"It must be hard for you… to y'know… to act like everything's the same… And kids are cruel these days, it must be tough on you."

"There's nothing wrong with Soul, Wes. He'll get better soon… I know it…"

"Sure hope so…" There was an awkward silence afterward.

"Hey Wes?"

"Sup?"

"I saw this picture on the stairway earlier."

"Oh my gosh! Did you see the one where Soul was wearing that ridiculous dress? HAHA! It was like one or two years ago! Me and him had this bet, I don't even remember what it was, but man! When he lost, he had to wear that thing to your school's field day and phewww. Now THAT was a riot!" he said as he laughed his hearty laugh.

"Haha… yeah I saw that one… but I was actually referring to the one of your family… you know with Dr. Friedman and his wife…"

"Oh! You mean Jesse and James Friedman?"

"Yeah. Do how do you know them?"

"Well, they went to the same high school and college as my parents. They've been best friends since highschool!"

"Oh really? That's pretty awesome. What about the little girl in the picture?"

"Oh her? I don't really remember her that well, but I think she was like James's niece? Or some sort of relative… and they'd usually bring her along when they visited us. This is before James was the doctor here at DC. They used to live pretty far."

"Oh…"

"Hey, I'm not supposed to tell this to anyone, but…" he said as he lowered his voice down to a whisper, although she didn't see a point in that, they were the only two in the car. "Oh and don't get jealous either! Soul used to be like obsessed with that girl! Every time she came over, he'd play Chopin on our grand piano to show off to her! Haha! That was the only piece he knew how to play by heart! And he'd always go play with her and when mom sent me to look after the two, he'd kick me out saying that I was ruining his date!." Maka found it strange… when she was little, she had a friend who she used to visit when she was with her aunt and uncle. He used to play Chopin for her.

"And he'd always come back home after playing with her with the stupidest looking grin on his face." he went on to explain. "He'd come to me to tell me what the two did and all that kiddie jazz."

"Haha really now?"

"Yeah and here's the best part, he'd tell me 'Wes, I think I'm in love'. LOL right? Imagine, this little five year old boy coming to me saying he thinks he's in love."

"Haha!"

"Yeah. He's such a cute kid."

"What happened after that?" she asked.

"Not much, really. The girl moved away with her mom and never came back."

"What? Why?"

"No se senora. Beats me." Wes replied. That's when it all came back to her. The climbing trees, family barbeques, movie nights, sleepovers, camping… the music. The boy was Soul! The boy who made such an impact in her childhood was none other than Soul!

"Was he okay after she left?"

"Not at all man… he was heartbroken. He was bitter about for years then one day when he was older, he came to me and told me, 'Wes. I'm gonna find that girl someday and I'll ask her to marry me.' Haha! He's sucha romantic. I feel so cheesed out just thinking about it!" the two arrived at her home.

"Thanks for the ride Wes."

"No prob. Visit again soon?" he asked with a wink.

"Fer sure."

"See ya around kid." he waved and drove off.

Maka slowly walked up the stairs of her house. When she reached the door, she fell onto her knees. "Soul… it was you… It was you all along. You were such an important person to me… how could I have forgotten you? I'm so stupid…"

_I'm so stupid…_

* * *

TBC


	13. AN: Apology on lack of updates

_Dear Readers,_

First of all, I would like to apologize for the inconsistency of my updates for this fic. As a Junior in high school, the amount of homework and projects that I've been receiving the last few months were overwhelming. Again, sorry for the long hiatus, but Junior year shows mercy to NO ONE. As soon as my ACT's are over and my school work subsides, I will update as much as possible. THAT, I can promise. Sorry for making you all wait.

_-DearJournal_


	14. Revelations

A/N: So finally she updates eh? Sorry for not updating much, but here's the next chapter. I'm kinda brain dead from all the testing, plus I've been home sick for the past two days so I don't really have much to say, but here's a short chapter as an apology for my absence. I promise the next chapter will be significantly longer!

This chapter's pretty much Maka coming to terms with herself.

* * *

**MAKA'S POV**

I couldn't believe it. The boy from my childhood had been Soul all along! Regret and sorrow instantly consumed me. I was so horrible to him. Memories of the first time we met flashed through my mind. It's been almost a year since I moved in with my aunt and uncle. It's been almost a year since I moved to Death City and it's been almost a year since mom passed away… but it's also been almost a year since I met…

_Soul_.

So much has happened in this short span of time. I closed my eyes and pictured myself. I wondered, 'what would my life be like had I not met Soul?' I expected to see something horrid, like having no friends, being depressed with my mother's death, but none of that materialized in my mind. I simply could not imagine what my life would have been like without Soul. Meeting Soul has had to be the best thing that has happened me in my life. And I can't even withstand to see my life without him. Because of Soul, I was able to make new friends like Liz, Patty, Kidd, Tsubaki, and Star. Because of Soul, I was slowly able to let go of my grief over my mom's death. Because of Soul I was able to feel what it's like to be happy again. Because of Soul I was able to love myself again. And because of Soul… because of him… I was able to know what it was like to love… for the first time in my life. I just realized it.

_I. Love. Soul._

There was no denying it and I knew it was true. The way that I felt about him, the way that I would always put that bit of extra effort to make myself look nice so that he would compliment me… or how I felt when I was with him, how I felt that no matter how long we were together, that feeling of time just freezing at a standstill. The signs were clear. I loved Soul so much that I couldn't control myself from smiling like a fool every time I was with him or thought of him. I had to do something about it. I had to go tell Soul that I loved him. I jumped off my bed and checked my mirror. I looked a little strange and bloated from the million phases of emotions that I just went through, but I knew Soul wouldn't mind. I grabbed my green Abercrombie hoodie and dashed out of my room.

Aunt Jesse was on the phone so I quietly headed for the door when I was nearly at the exit, I was stopped by a firm grip on my arm. It was aunt Jesse.

"Maka, I think you need to answer this call." she said solemnly.

"Hello?" I asked cautiously.

"Maka! It's uncle James. I'm sorry to startle you like this, but it's Soul."

"Soul? Why? What's wrong with him?"

"I'm not sure. He was just rushed into the hospital a couple minutes ago. He's not feeling to well. His mom asked me to notify you. To tell you that if something bad were to happ-"

"NO! Don't say that! I'll be right there!" I screamed into the phone as warm tears streamed down my face. I handed the phone back to aunt Jesse. "I'm sorry aunt Jesse, but I think I'm going to go visit Soul."

"That's fine dear. Just be careful on the way." I nodded at her and quickly put on my shoes. I darted out the door and started running toward the DC hospital.

* * *

TBC


End file.
